


no one ever is (ready)

by copperwings



Series: Drabble challenge prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Sara has been quiet for the past few weeks. Mila notices it, the way Sara sometimes sighs and looks down.





	no one ever is (ready)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a drabble challenge list on tumblr, I'm posting the prompts I got here as well.  
> The original ficlet is [here](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/169922763159/86-sara-crispino-mila-babicheva). The prompt was Milasara with "Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry."

Sara has been quiet for the past few weeks. Mila notices it, the way Sara sometimes sighs and looks down. Sometimes it happens when they’re grocery shopping, other times it’s as they walk through the park, hand in hand.

“What’s wrong?” Mila asks almost on a daily basis.

“Nothing,” Sara answers, looking down so her long hair falls over her face like a veil, covering her expression.

It’s not like Sara is sulking around _all the time_ ; no, it’s just the occasional sigh and a hunch of Sara’s shoulders. Mila figures Sara will talk about it when she’s ready, so she tries to not pry too much. But when week three of occasional sighing and sulking rolls past, Mila has had it.

“Sweetie, can you please come into the living room?” Mila calls when she hears Sara come home from work.

Sara appears in the doorway, unwrapping the scarf around her neck. “Is something wrong?” Sara asks.

Mila sighs. “Look, I’ve tried to not ask about it too much, but I know something is bothering you, and it’s driving me insane.”

There is that sigh again, and Mila tries not to groan in frustration. “Please, you’re killing me,” Mila says instead, holding out a hand.

Sara walks over and takes the offered hand, and Mila pulls her on the couch. Sara snuggles close, and Mila presses a small kiss in her hair. “Whatever it is, I wish you would talk to me,” Mila whispers. She hugs Sara close. “Please, I love you and I need to know if something is wrong.”

Sara remains quiet for a moment.

Mila exhales and buries her face in Sara’s hair. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry,” she mutters.

Sara fidgets with the scarf in her hands. “It’s just,” she begins.

Mila looks up, expectant. “Yeah?” she breathes when it seems Sara is not going to continue.

Sara squirms. “It’s just that lately I’ve started noticing these things, like families.” She curses softly under her breath in Italian. “I’m not saying it right.” She runs a hand through her hair, looking down at the scarf on her lap.

Mila cups Sara’s chin and gently tugs at it, so Sara’s violet eyes finally look up at her. “Please continue. You don’t have to say it right, you just need to _talk_ to me. I’m listening.”

Sara’s smile is quivering slightly but it’s there, and Mila smiles back, tracing a finger over the curve of Sara’s lips.

“Well,” Sara says, starting again. “It’s just, they all seem so happy with their kids, and I know you said you’re not sure if you want kids, and I respect that, but… I think I do. Want kids, I mean.” Her hands find the scarf and start twisting the fabric. “And I’ve been thinking about what happens to this, to _us_ , if I tell you I want kids and you say you don’t.”

Mila blinks. She remembers discussing this with Sara, back when their relationship was still in the beginning stages.

“Sara,” Mila says, “Honey. Look at me.”

Sara looks up, and there are tears in her eyes.

Mila tugs her close and wraps her arms around her. “You’ve been thinking about this for weeks, and worried about it, and you decided that not talking to me about is the best course of action?”

“You make it sound so stupid,” Sara points out, but Mila can hear she’s smiling.

“Yeah, that’s because it _is_ stupid,” Mila says, gently bumping her nose against Sara’s temple. “This is definitely something we need to talk about.”

“I know,” Sara says. “But I didn’t know how to mention it. Like, casually go, _‘honey, you know what, I want kids and if you don’t I guess we’ll have to break up!’_ ”

Mila laughs and brushes Sara’s hair behind her ear. “Yeah except if you talked to me, you could have heard my opinion on the matter.”

“You said at some point you didn’t care much for kids,” Sara mutters. “I was afraid you’d say that again.”

Mila stares at her. “I said that _how many_ years ago?” she asks incredulously.

Sara shrugs.

“I was nineteen!” Mila snorts. “I was a kid myself. I didn’t know what I wanted!” She looks at Sara softly. “Well, I knew I wanted you. That hasn’t changed. I wanted you more than anything. Still do.”

Sara huffs out an embarrassed laugh. “Stop it.”

“Never,” Mila declares. “I will never stop pestering you until you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.” She leans in and kisses Sara on the lips. It’s soothing, familiar, the way their lips fall in sync with one another’s.

Mila pulls back and rests her forehead against Sara’s. Sara’s eyes are gleaming, but she looks calmer. Happier. That’s all Mila wants in this world: to see Sara happy. It makes _her_ happy.

“I was nineteen,” Mila repeats. “I wasn’t ready for kids. But I think I might be now.”

Sara’s eyes widen just a fraction, and her mouth forms a surprised o-shape. “Really?” she breathes.

“Well, as ready as I’ll ever be,” Mila says. “I think that no one ever is _ready_ for kids. But they can decide they’re as ready as they can be. I’m deciding that now. I want kids. With you.”

There is one second of absolute silence. Then Sara pushes forward so forcefully that their noses get smushed in the middle. The kiss is frantic, but not in a sexual way. No, it’s more like the kind of a kiss when there just aren’t enough words in any language in the world to express how much you love someone.

Mila gets it. She has that feeling around Sara often.

“I love you,” Sara says into the kiss.

“I love you,” Mila says right back. She pulls back from the kiss. “And I’ll love our kids. Because they’ll be _our_ kids.”

Sara smiles so brightly that it makes Mila’s heart ache in the best possible way.

“And don’t you ever make me worry like that again by not talking to me when something is wrong, okay?” Mila tries to look stern, but Sara looks so happy that it’s difficult.

“Okay,” Sara agrees.

“One thing, though,” Mila says. “I am not going to get impregnated by your brother, am I?”

Sara drops the scarf on the floor and hug-tackles Mila into the couch, laughing. “God, no, neither one of us is.”

Mila grins. “Okay, just making sure. Because I’m not sure I could live with it if our kid scowled like Mickey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
